


Necessary Risks

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://capefetish.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://capefetish.livejournal.com/"><b>capefetish</b></a>, her prompt was <i>slipping</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Necessary Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**capefetish**](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/), her prompt was _slipping_.

Bruce starts up the rock-textured climbing wall, ignoring all of Clark's protests that he shouldn't be free soloing.

And while, deep down, Clark knows it's pointless to argue with a determined Bat, he just can't help worrying that his friend might get hurt.

"Worrywart!" Bruce shoots over his shoulder. He secretly smiles when he looks back to the wall again.

Clark watches Bruce move up the wall with catlike agility, knowing there's not a lot he can do to stop him now. Within a few minutes Bruce is one-third of the way up the forty-feet wall.

Looking over his shoulder again, Bruce grins at Clark and says, "See, it's perfectly safe!"

In that short moment where his attention isn't focused on the task at hand, Bruce's left foot slips off one of the footholds and he loses balance. In the blink of an eye, he's lost hold of the wall completely and plummets toward the ground.

Clark shoots up and catches him long before Bruce hits the floor. Slowly Clark lands, and, eyes narrowed in displeasure, he puts Bruce down.

"I told you it was dangerous," the Kryptonian says, in that tone that is all Superman and no longer Clark. But then his voice softens, and almost cracks as he adds, "If I hadn't been there..."

"Yes, but you are here," Bruce replies, raising an eyebrow. "And as long as you are, I'm perfectly safe, aren't I?" He turns toward the wall and starts climbing again, pretending not to hear Clark's renewed protests.

Sighing in frustration as he watches Bruce make his way right back to where he slipped before, Clark shoots him, "Why do you always insist on taking unnecessary risks, Bruce?"

Bruce bites back a chuckle as he looks toward the next handhold, wondering how many more staged falls he might get away with before Clark figures out his ploy.

=> End.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Free soloing is when the climber forgoes ropes, harnesses and other protective gear while ascending and relies only on his or her physical strength, climbing ability, and psychological fortitude to avoid a fatal fall. Though it could be debated that Bruce isn't free soloing, but merely free climbing, since he's planned for some sort of security in case of a fall: Superman. ;)


End file.
